


top of the list

by emptyvessel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, am i okay pls check up on her, my attempt to get some hehehes up in here, this is just me on legal crack aka oregano, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyvessel/pseuds/emptyvessel
Summary: “So from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, screw you.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	top of the list

_ “So from the bottom of my cold, dead heart, screw you.” _

That was Jaemin’s last words to Jeno before he slammed the door into his face. Anger seethed from every inch of his skin, ragged breaths the only source of sound in the silent room. His jaw ached from being clenched so forcefully. His throat sore from all the screaming.

His chest hurt from what just happened.

It was so stupid. They’re supposed to be having dinner right now. They were both supposed to enjoy their day off together but instead here they were, pissed out of their minds and away from each other.

Jaemin had little he hated. Life was always so precious for him, so he’d always make it a point to enjoy everything and anything that came into his way. The list consisted of about three things, plus minus; broccoli (why was the vile thing even invented???), the fact that his apartment didn’t allow pets (extremely rude on behalf of Jeno’s cats that they had to leave behind at his parents’ house), and getting into fights with Jeno (the highest of the list).

So  _ this _ , this wasn’t supposed to happen. He hated it so much.

In an attempt to not burst into tears, Jaemin threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into the pillows so that the scream he let out after would be muffled. That wasn’t the smartest choice, because the moment his stupid brain recognized Jeno’s smell, he was a goner, all tears and no self-restraint.

Being alone, mad and sad and all different kinds of bad did not help Jaemin even a tiny little bit with his dysfunctional free range thought factory. All he could think about was Jeno.

Sweet Jeno who’d make him coffee in the middle of the night because he was still up studying for his exam even though he’d already been asleep and was already finished with his own papers.

Lovely Jeno who would hold him through a scary movie, never bringing up the fact that it was Jaemin who wanted to watch the damn thing and that it was his own fault he would be having nightmares that night.

Precious Jeno who never once complained if Jaemin felt like staying inside on a date night even though he had been hinting to watch that new movie all month long, always laughing sincerely whenever Jaemin would apologize because _‘are you kidding me you idiot, now we get to buy pizza and watch five movies!’_ and would always succeed to calm Jaemin down even without meaning to. 

Warm, kind Jeno that Jaemin cannot imagine living without.

Jaemin aggressively wiped away his tears with the blankets and got up immediately, body moving like he was on autopilot that was fueled with a new strength of purpose. He stomped to the closed door, heart still racing like it had been when he walked in, but this time determined to not let them both be upset the whole night over such a stupid fight.

The knob turned at the same time he placed his hand on it.

Wordlessly, Jaemin flew right into Jeno’s arms as soon as the door opened, eyes threatening to water again. Jeno was whispering soft apologies and sweet nothings into his ears as Jaemin did his own gibberish speech that consisted of _ ‘that was so fucking stupid’ _ and  _ ‘worst experience of my life, never doing that ever again’ _ and  _ ‘why on earth are  _ you  _ apologizing?’ _ all mixed in with his sobs.

“Well, I did say that you had a cold, dead heart. And we both cried, in an embarrassing span of 10 minutes, because of a very stupid fight, so I'm sorry we have stooped this low down the disgusting tier.”

Jaemin laughed, face still buried in Jeno’s neck, concluding that he definitely preferred this over what just happened a minute ago.

Jeno pulled him closer, laughing himself. “I agree.” Jaemin probably said the last bit out loud. Or maybe Jeno was just telepathic. He didn’t know anything anymore other than the fact that they were good, and that that was probably the shortest and dumbest fight to ever exist in the history of humanity.

Jeno pulled them both apart, just far enough so they could see each other’s faces. He was smiling, and rightfully so, because the whole thing was honestly hilarious. “Hey, new rule, say it with me now.”

Jaemin was more than happy to announce it to the world.

“Mario Kart is hereby banned from this household forever.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am running on purely garlic bread, this was so fucking dramatic but i intended it to be that way because imagining this was so hilarious to my exhausted brain, it's 4 am and i wrote this in like 30 minutes while procrastinating sleep, i did not proofread this, i just found out that the say so tik tok song is a doja cat song while i was writing this (how?????") and also im sorry i havent been posting anything for a long time ive been trying to detach from the physical world to decrease the daily breakdowns but i'll be back soon, hopefully!
> 
> for now i hope you (somehow) enjoyed this and pls dont hate this ill do that myself in a few hours after i click post so pls be nice thank you!!!


End file.
